tuneupmusiccontestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tune Up The Music Contest 3
| host = Taiwan Television (TTV) | venue = Taipei Arena Taipei | entries = 24 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = None | map = TUMC3Map.svg | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in edition 3 | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} The Tune Up The Music Contest 3 was the 3rd edition of Tune Up The Music Contest. The contest took place in Taipei, Taiwan, following Angela Chang's win in the 2nd edition with the song "Keep Walking". Taiwan Television (TTV) chose Taipei Arena as the venue, following a bidding round. The host of the contest was Jocelyn Wang. 24 countries took part, including 11 who made their debut. 7 countries, Estonia, Israel, Mexico, Mongolia, Portugal, Russia and Uruguay withdrew. Germany, Greece and Italy returned after their absence in the 2nd edition. The winner of the contest was Finland. The design of the contest is built around the motto "Round Around All". The theme background was changed for the contest itself, although the logo maintained the older background. Location On October 4, 2013 the Taiwanese broadcaster TTV announced that Taipei Arena in Taipei would be the host venue for the 3rd edition of Tune Up The Music Contest. Taipei, situated at the northern tip of Taiwan, is located on the Tamsui River; it is about 25 km (16 mi) southwest of Keelung, a port city on the Pacific Ocean. It lies in the Taipei Basin, an ancient lakebed bounded by the two relatively narrow valleys of the Keelung and Xindian rivers, which join to form the Tamsui River along the city's western border. The city proper is home to an estimated 2,618,772 people. Taipei, New Taipei, and Keelung together form the Taipei–Keelung metropolitan area with a population of 6,900,273. They are administered under three municipal governing bodies. "Taipei" sometimes refers to the whole metropolitan area, while "Taipei City" refers to the city proper. Taipei City proper is surrounded on all sides by New Taipei. Bidding phase Shortly after the final of the 2nd edition, 2 cities were considered as possible hosts for the contest. Taipei and Kaohsiung. Both cities drew out 2 arenas, 1 large stadium and 1 small, roofed arena. The broadcasters taking part in the event were asked to voice their opinion on it. Not all broadcasters replied, but the final choice of arenas was the Taipei Arena. Originally, the Taipei Arena was supposed to have 15,082 seats, but this expanded to 17,500 due to major reconstructions inside. :a Expanded to 17,500 after reconstructions. Participating countries 24 countries participated in the 3rd edition of Tune Up The Music Contest, with Italy, Greece and Germany returning after a one-edition break. 7 countries withdrew, while 11 debuted. Returning artists * Emma has represented Italy before in the 1st edition. Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 :* - qualified into the Wildcard Battle Semi-Final 2 will vote in this Semi-Final. :* - qualified into the Wildcard Battle :DSQ - disqualified Wildcard Battle Final Category:Editions